Phantom Stallion Songfics
by KatchTheWave
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE COUNTRY MUSIC! A series of songfics on the Phantom Stallion characters. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Down the Road Kenny Chesney

**Okay, so these are some songfics on the Phantom Stallion series. I'm totally open to suggestions on which song to do next, but be forewarned: I know only this music**

**Country**

**Country**

**Country**

**Annnnndddddd…. Country! Sorry! Well, here goes! Btw, I own nothing! Well, except maybe the bag of candy I'm eating…mmmmmmmmmm!**

_When I was a boy_

_Four houses down from me  
>Was a family with an only child<br>She was the only girl  
>In this whole world that could make me smile<em>

_Down the road  
>I made up reasons to go<br>Down the road_

Jake stood in kitchen, eight years old, pulling on his mother's sleeve. "Mom, can I please go see Sam?"

His mother looked at him, hiding a small smile. "Jake, you were just there this morning," she said. "Don't overstay your welcome."

"But I….. uh….. I left my, I mean I left Witch's, um….. lead rope!" He said. It was a lie, and a bad one at that, but he wanted to go to Sam's house _so badly! _

His mother looked at him, smiling. She knew he was lying, but she could also see how badly he wanted to go hang out with Samantha Forster. "Okay, if you're back by dinner, you can go," she said.

He grinned and ran out the door. "Thanks mom!"

_Somewhere inside of me  
>There was something she took a liking to<br>Well I asked her to marry me  
>She said she really wanted to<em>

_Down the road  
>To see what life's gonna hold<br>Down the road_

Fifteen years later, it was New Years Eve. Everyone was at Riverbend Ranch, shooting off fireworks and burning Christmas trees. Jake looked at Sam as another tree went up. With her back to the flame, she looked angelic. Her hair shimmered in the light, and she was surrounded by a golden glow. She smiled at him.

Right then, Jake made a decision. As she turned away, he checked his watch. 7:30. If he hurried, he could make it. He ran over to Jen. "I need your help. Now!" He said.

Jen stared at him. "What makes now so important? She asked.

"Because it is." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his truck. "Come on, we're going to the mall. We have to get there before it closes."

She stared at him. "Jacob Ely, if you're doing what I think you're doing…" she smiled.

Jake stomped on the accelerator and sped off.

_**~One Hour Later~**_

Jake walked up to Sam as they put another tree in the fire. "Hey Brat," he said, giving her his lazy tomcat grin.

"Hey Jake," she said cheerfully. "Where ya been?"

"Oh, nowhere special." He took a deep breath. "Brat, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

He got down on one knee. Everyone turned and gasped. "Samantha Anne Forster," he said, loud enough everyone could hear. "Will you marry me?"

She looked down, tears in her eyes. "Yes. Yes! Oh God, yes!" She threw her arms around him and he spun her around. As the clock struck midnight, with the fireworks behind them, he leaned in.

"I love you Brat," he said. He leaned in and kissed her.

_Her momma wants to know  
>Am I washed in the blood or just in the water<br>Her daddy wants to know  
>If I make enough to take his daughter<em>

_Down the road  
>Before he can let her go<br>Down the road_

Wyatt and Brynna walked up to Jake as he was getting ready to leave.

"Where you washed in the blood or the water," Brynna asked.

"The blood, ma'am," he said, secretly hoping they wouldn't make him take it back.

"How much do you make in a year?" Wyatt asked.

"Enough to support the both of us, plus Witch and Tempest," Jake said.

Wyatt nodded. "And you'll be good to her?"

Jake nodded frantically. "I'll do anything and everything to make her happy!"

Brynna smiled. "I think it's a great thing," she said.

"I think it is too," Wyatt said. He finally smiled. "If it makes Sam happy, I approve."

The two words Jake had wanted to hear more than anything in the world.

_Now down the street from here  
>There's an engineer with an only son<br>And our baby girl says  
>She believes that he is the only one<em>

_Down the Road_

_Her momma wants to know  
>Is he washed in the blood or just in the water<br>And I want to know  
>That he makes enough to take my daughter<em>

_Down the Road  
>When it comes time to go<br>Down the Road_

Jake and Sam watched as their daughter, Bonnie, played with Jen and Ryan's son, Clyde.

"You know who they remind me of?" Sam asked.

"Who?"

"Us," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "The modern day Bonnie and Clyde."

Bonnie ran up as Clyde rode home on his palomino. "Clyde is my best friend!" she declared. Jake and Sam smiled and laughed.

_Down the road  
>You know I want to help her go<br>down the road_

_Down, down, down that road_

_Down, down, down that road_

Jake and Sam smiled and waved as Bonnie and Clyde rode down the road years later. Sam had tears in her eyes, and Jake hugged her. "She wanted this. We could always see it coming down the road."

Sam nodded. "I'm gonna miss her so much."

"She'll be back," he said. "I know it."


	2. My Sister Reba McEntire

**This will be the last song I post without an idea, I can never figure out which song to do. Please send in some ideas! Oh, and this is now a PS/PSWHI crossover! Yay!**

_~My Sister, by Reba McEntire~_

Darby walked into her room and flopped down on the bed. She smiled. A day spent with Hoku, riding through the rainforest. What a day! She opened the book she was reading. She picked up the bookmark as it fell onto the bed. It was a picture of her and Sam at the Willow Springs Wild Horse Center. Sam was like a sister to her, one of her greatest friends. She smiled, thinking of how to make the day even better. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sam's number by heart. She sighed when the answering machine picked up.

_Hey girl it's me I just called to tell you hi  
>Call me when you get this<br>Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time  
>Give the boys a big kiss<br>Tell them that I miss them  
>By the way I miss you too<em>

_I was thinking just today  
>About how we used to play<br>Barbie dolls and make-up  
>Tea parties dress up<br>I remember how we'd fight  
>Then make up and laugh all night<br>Wish we were kids again  
>My sister my friend<em>

Sam got home from school and ran into the kitchen. While she was munching on the chocolate chip cookies Gram had left out for her, she checked the messages on the phone. She stared at it when Darby's message played. She smiled and immediately called back. She sighed as Darby had.

"Hey Darbs, its Sam. Phone tag, you're it!" she laughed. "Well, I got your call, and I kinda wanted to say hi. Hi!" she laughed again. "Um, Ace is fine; Tempest is growing up strong like her parents. She's so pretty now! School's going good, keepin my grades up and all." Her eyes fell on a picture of her and Jake hanging on the refrigerator. "Um…..

_Oh yeah before I forget I met someone  
>I think I really like him<br>I was just wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
>Like going out on a limb<br>And invite him home for Christmas  
>To meet the family<em>

_Seems like just yesterday  
>You brought home old what's his name<br>He had been drinking  
>What were you thinking<br>After dinner he passed out  
>We can laugh about it now<br>We've learned a lot since then  
>My sister my friend<em>

Darby got Sam's message a lot later. She called back. "Ugh!" the answering machine picked up again. "Hey, Darby again. You're it!" she laughed.

_Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon  
>We could just hang out like we used to<br>It's late and I should go  
>But I can't hang up the phone<br>Until I tell you  
>What I don't tell you enough<br>Even though at times it seemed  
>We were more like enemies<br>I'd do it all again  
>My sister my friend<br>My sister my friend_

"Hello?"

As Darby was leaving the message, someone picked up.

"Sam!"

"Darby!"

They both fell onto their beds, laughing.

**Again, please please please give me a song idea, but remember, I only know country songs! Thanks for reading!**


	3. AN

**Author's Note:**

** Guys, I need your suggestions. There is so much music running through my head that I can't decide which to use and which not to use! I need you to suggest songs. I will not post again until I get a suggestion! PLEASE HELP ME! **

**Both Artemis and Athena**

**P.S. sorry to all those who thought this was an update. **


	4. I Lost IT Kenny Chesney

**Alright, it's been a while, sorry. Thanks to all the folks who gave me ideas, I'll definitely try to get to get to them all eventually. So, the beginning of this one kind of takes a spin from the first chapter, using the same proposal, just as a heads up. You'll probably notice as I continue writing, but I love love love Kenny Chesney. His music is ah-mazing!**

"Well, what do you think?" Jake asked.

"I think it's a miracle this place is still open," Jen concluded, looking up at the sign for Kay Jewelers as they walked into the store in the mall. "It's New Year's Eve, why are people still working?"

"Jen!" he sighed, beginning to grow annoyed. They had begun getting along better over the past few years, but they were, by no means, best buddies.

"What? It's just an observation!" Jen said defensively. "Why am I here anyways?"

"Because you are Sam's best friend and I am really bad at picking out jewelry!" Jake hissed. "Now help me pick a darn ring!"

"Well, do you know Sam's ring size?" Jen asked, leaning over to inspect the glass cabinet full of engagement rings.

"I think she's a six. Yeah, a six," he said.

"Alright, well, she probably wouldn't like one like mine; she's not into the gold so much. She'd probably say it was too gaudy anyways." Jen looked down at the engagement ring Ryan had given her three months prior. She looked up to see Jake staring at a ring. She moved over and didn't hesitate to push him aside to see. "Oh yeah. We're done here."

"Ya think?" Jake asked.

_I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand,  
>so weak and tired, I can barely stand,<br>from being up all night, praying she'd say yes.  
>So with a hopeful heart, I hit one knee<br>with a tear in her eye, she looked at me  
>it was the moment of truth, I was scared to death.<br>My life hung on what that tear meant,  
>then she smiled at me,<br>and I lost it._

On the ride back, Jake kept twitching and biting his lip.

"Jake, chill," Jen said. "You'll wear yourself out with all this worrying. If we get there and you're too tired to ask her, I'll kill you," Jen informed him.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. He, of course, didn't stop worrying. Or twitching. And by the time they got there, his adrenaline had run out and he was exhausted. Still, he pushed forward and found Sam, and within half an hour, right before midnight, he hit one knee in front of her.

"Samantha Anne Forster, will you marry me?" he asked.

Tears filled her eyes, and he panicked for a moment, wondering what they meant. If she was crying because her plan had been to break up with him or something, this was bad. Oh God, what had he done? He held his breath. And then she smiled. And she said something he just barely got because he heard the word 'Yes' and he lost it.

_No one can make me cry,  
>Make me laugh;<br>Make me smile,  
>or drive me mad,<br>Like she does.  
>It's like a curse,<br>That is the cure,  
>Better or worse,<br>One things for sure,  
>It's real love,<br>And I don't know what I'd do,  
>If I lost it.<em>

They ran around the bonfire, just like they were kids again, laughing and jumping, and before they knew it they had started something and everyone was acting like fools. Jake looked at Sam. "God, Sam. You make me cry, and you make me laugh, and every time I think of you I smile. You drive me crazy sometimes and I can't get into an argument like we have with anyone else. It's like a curse but it's the cure for everything better or worse. But for sure, this is real love. I love you Brat and I don't have any idea what I'd do if I lost you," he said all in one breath. Sam just laughed.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time," she said.

He stared at her. "I…I just said all that and gave you all that and all you can say is-" he was cut off by her lips on his.

"I love you too," she said when they pulled apart.

_Well the honeymoon ended, and life began,  
>Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends,<br>and the apartment got smaller every day.  
>Then one night, the walls finally closed in,<br>I came home late, she said "Where have you been?  
>You used to call and tell me, you're on your way."<br>She said, "If this is how this is gonna be, then I quit."  
>She walked out the door,<br>I lost it._

After the honeymoon, everything went along fine for a while. They moved into an apartment a few towns over and they couldn't be happier. But then, the bills started coming and it got hard to keep up. Jake hadn't heard from any of his brothers in several weeks. Sam hadn't called Jen. It had been God knows how long since they'd heard from anybody in Hawai'i.

Each time he came home, the apartment seemed smaller and smaller. He spent more and more time away from home, trying to escape its stifling atmosphere. On his way home from work one night, he decided that he couldn't go home just yet. He pulled into the parking lot of a bar a few blocks away and walked inside for a beer. He didn't get home until almost one o'clock.

When he walked in the door, he wasn't drunk. He had the brains to avoid that. He found Sam sitting on the couch. Only one light was on, the lamp in the living room. She watched him with hollow eyes, and he couldn't say anything. Because there was a suitcase at her feet.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "Jake, you used to call me and tell me you were on your way home. And now…now you hardly even talk to me. You haven't said I love you in ages. Jake, if this is how it's going to be, then I… I quit." And she picked up her suitcase and ran out the door in tears. And after her footsteps faded, he hit his knees on the floor and lost it.

_No one can make me cry,  
>Make me laugh,<br>Make me smile,  
>Or drive me mad,<br>Like she does.  
>It's like a curse,<br>That is the cure,  
>Better or worse,<br>One things for sure,  
>It's real love,<br>And I don't know what I'd do,  
>If I lost it.<em>

_I picked myself up off the floor,  
>She walked back through the door,<br>We made love like it was the first time._

He finally composed himself and picked himself up off the floor. He jumped for the phone and dialed her familiar number, not even thinking about it. His hands automatically knew what buttons to press. He pressed talk and held it to his ear. "Pick up. Pick up. Please pick up," he whispered.

"Hi, this is Sam. I can't pick up the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you as soon as possible!"

He groaned.

__"Sam, I'm so sorry. I should have called. I love you Sam, please come home. No one makes me cry like you do or makes me laugh like you can. Every time I think of you I smile. You drive me completely mad sometimes. It's like a curse but it's the cure for everything and anything, for better or for worse. But this love, this is real. Don't ever doubt that, Sam, this is real. I love you so much. Please, Brat, please come home. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Jake pleaded.

He was met with silence on the other end of the line. He had expected as much, she hadn't answered. And then, there was a sigh.

"You know, you said something like that the night you proposed. And it melted my heart in exactly the same way."

"Sam!" he exclaimed. "Oh God, Sam, I'm so, so sorry," he said.

"You said that already," she said around a laugh. "I am too. I know what it's like for us, for you, to be here instead of on a ranch like we're used to. I'll…I'll come home. We'll make this work. I love you too." She hung up.

Ten minutes later, she walked back through the door. And he lost it.

_No one can make me cry,  
>Make me laugh,<br>Make me smile,  
>Or drive me mad,<br>Like she does.  
>It's like a curse,<br>That is the cure,  
>Better or worse,<br>One things for sure,  
>It's real love,<br>And I don't know what I'd do,  
>If I lost it.<em>

**Bam. A suggestion from Daughterof8, thank you so very much for your time. Reviews make me smile**

**BA&A**


End file.
